Deceptive Times
by capwn
Summary: A tragedy has transpired. Kim Possible has been defeated, what will happen in this new world without her? Deception is everywhere, especially close to home. First story in my Destructable Series Rated M later on.


**Deceptive Times**

**By: Capwn**

**Plot Note: **This story takes place in an alternate universe, it is the character's senior year but in this universe a tragedy has transpired that has had huge effects on the universe. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of this….sadly.

**Author's note: **So…I'm back AGAIN with a new story, I know I know..but hey, this one is different. It's part of a TRILOGY!…..Nothin? Okay…just read it….

**Chapter 1:**_**Death of a superhero**_

Numb, That's all he felt. No more tears would come, he used them all. Everyone else was crying, everyone but him. He silently looked over the mass of black clothed gatherers, his now cold brown eyes stared at the sobbing mass….they knew not what they cried for, they only knew that they should. He knew what he mourned for, he mourned for the loss of his love, he mourned for he loss of his hero, he mourned for the loss of his KP.

He knew he couldn't go near the coffin, her lifeless eyes, her cold body, were already ingrained in his memory for all eternity. Just thinking about the day nearly made him sick. He should be in the coffin, he's the sidekick, no one would miss him as much….but KP, she was the hero, and heroes aren't supposed to die.

Millions of people, all over the world, were watching the televised public funeral, they were watching the final tribute to a young hero who was cut down in her prime, they were watching the funeral of Kimberly Ann Possible. It was something no one would ever dream to see. The close family and friends had the private funeral a few days ago, this was for the masses who only knew Kim from her heroics, not for who she actually was.

Everyone's eyes were on the family of the fallen hero, they were front and center for the ceremony. The ceremony itself was amazing, they had gotten the largest cathedral near Middleton and had invited almost everyone Kim had ever helped, some would have to wait to pay their respects but most could do that now. The world's elite, who had only heard, or in rare cases, experienced Kim's heroic actions had come to give their last thanks. All was peaceful….until the priest started talking.

The priest gave a standard eulogy, "She lived a great life, She's in God's hands now, It was her time to go, She's in a better place now, etc." Those two things….In a better place, and her time to go. They made Ron boil with rage. Without thinking, the tow headed young man sprang up from his seat.

"How can you say that?" The cry echoed through the hallowed hall, the mourners all stared, flabbergasted at the outburst. He marched to the front of all the pews and turned to the crowd. "How can you say it was her time to go? It wasn't! She had so much to live for and a maniac killed her before her prime! A-And how can you say she's in a better place?" Ron was now openly weeping before the crowd. "Y-you're basically saying she's better off dead!" A wave of gasps and a few isolated sobs echoed throughout the crowd. Ron then marched down the aisle and out of the church with tears streaming from his eyes.

_In an unmarked Jet, high above the Midwestern United States;_

A young woman, about the same age as the fallen hero, was watching the outburst via a live internet feed. Her dainty fingers, the nails adorned in bright pink, grazed the screen where the boy was walking out. A single tear escaped her eye and slid down her cheek. "Oh Ron…."

"Dee! Get in here now! We're going to be landing soon!" The girl quickly wiped her eyes and, closed the laptop and stood. She straightened her plaid , knee height skirt and the tie that hung loosely around her neck and draped over her perky breasts, over the button up white t-shirt that fit her in all the right places. Her small frame was definitive of her homeland of Japan, as were her dark brown, almond shaped eyes. Her neon pink hair was tied up in her customary pigtails. She was nothing short of what Americans would call J-Pop.

She walked to the next room through the black velvet curtain that separated the rooms. Her mom was looking out of the plane, into the clouds below. Her mother was a lab technician with Applied Genetics, which had recently been merged with Global Justice. This made it mandatory to move to the States.

Her mom held similar features as her own, Japanese by birth. Her mom detested her choice of attire to the very ends of the earth. Dee's father was MIA, he was American supposedly, which explained her very American name: Deandra E Structable.

"Dee, it's our first day in a new place. You could at least wear something nice and lady-like." Dee sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Mom, I'm sure people in….wherever we're going have seen worse." She couldn't remember the hell hole's name where they were damned to. Somewhere in Colorado, which was the home of her favorite superhero team….er…ex-superhero team: Team Possible.

"I'm just saying, first impressions…" Her mom didn't like to give up, being a geneticist had that effect on some people.

"Mom, I'm a _Japanese schoolgirl_, trust me, that's a good first impression all by itself to these Americans." Dee cocked her hip to the side and placed her hand on it.

"Fine Dee…." Then a voice came over the speaker announcing that they should buckle up and get ready to land.

_The streets of Middleton;_

Ron walked through the streets of Middleton, his rented suit making the summer heat nearly unbearable. He was sweating profusely and he didn't know if he could even make it home. He looked up just in time to see a black jet heading towards the airport. Too bad he wasn't focused on the ground, because the sidewalk opened up in front of him and he stepped right into the gaping maw.

His screams flooded the tunnel, you would think he would've been used to the GJ tunnels sucking him in at random intervals, but nope. Every time, all he did was scream. Until finally the tube shot him out onto the concrete floor below with a loud thud.

"Really? Today?" He didn't need GJ on his ass today, nor did he want to be here. The ever pretentious Will Du entered the room.

"Ah yes, the amateur. Dr. Director wanted to see you. Kim I would understand, but you, no." Will Du always infuriated him, today even more so. He didn't need any of this shit, especially him insulting Kim. But he also didn't need Du on his ass more than usual, so he bit his tongue and followed the 'Top Agent' to the office of Dr. Betty Director.

Ron didn't even knock before entering the office. Betty was expecting him anyway. The Cyclopean Commander sat at her desk, her hands folded, staring at him. Her gaze always unnerved him.

"Hello Stoppable, I suppose you're going for the James Bond look?" She gestured to his suit.

"No, I was at Kim's funeral…." She just blatantly insulted Kim's memory in front of him. This wasn't going to end well. "Y'know, where you were supposed to be."

"Had to skip it Ronald, important business. An extremely valuable asset

Is arriving from Tokyo today. I need you to transport them here." She ordered him around like a dog, despite his usually obedient manner. Today was not the day to order him around.

"I just got back from my DEAD girlfriend's FUNERAL! You expect me to get changed, go back to my normal cheery self and do your bidding? Well I hate to break it to you Betty, but you had a deal with Team Possible. Kim is dead, Team Possible is gone. You can't order me around anymore!" He accented each point with his fist slamming against her heavy wooden desk.

"Actually…Mr. Stoppable." he was in trouble now, Betty never called him Mr. Stoppable unless she had an ace up her sleeve. "According to the contract Mrs. Possible and yourself signed, I do still order you around." She hauled a giant stack of papers from below her desk and set them on the desk. She flipped through it until she found what she was looking for. "Section AB, subjection Q, Paragraph 4 states 'If any member of Team Possible(Party B) becomes incapacitated or sustains a life threatening injury, that may lead to death, the remaining member of Team Possible(Party B) Becomes the sole contractor for Global Justice(Party A) in lieu of the other member's absence.'"

Ron wasn't very good with the legal mumbo jumbo. "umm….what?"

Betty grinned victoriously. "It means that since Team Possible is no more, you now work for us, and only us.."

_Middleton Airport, about an hour later;_

Dee and her mother stood right outside of the airport, their luggage stacked beside them. They had been waiting there for a good 30 minutes for their driver to come and take them to global Justice headquarters. She was currently trying to convince her mom to call the commander of the government agency.

"Come on Mom! We've been waiting here forever, and it's hot!" She stamped her foot to reassert her point. Her mom started her next sentence but was interrupted by a Black SUV with tinted windows pulling up in front of them.

"See Dee! They're here! Now grab your stuff." The rear hatch opened, Dee and her mother deposited their luggage in it then got in the backseat.

Dee was surprised to see, sitting in the backseat, Ron Stoppable in full mission gear. In her mind she had a mini fangasm, she was going to be sitting by her hero! He looked at her, his eyes dark and soulless. She was used to seeing him on TV or in news clippings all bright and happy, not this.

"Get in, we need to get going." he demanded, she complied. She scooted in close to him, partially to give her mom more room and partially to finally physically touch her icon. Her mother squeezed in after her.

"Y-you're Ron Stoppable….right..?" Dee's voice was quiet, she didn't want to upset her depressed hero.

"That's what I'm told…" he deadpanned, Dee didn't like this. He was _the _Ron Stoppable. He wasn't supposed to be sad.

"I'm Deandra Structable by the way, most people call me Dee.." The sullen sidekick just nodded. She decided to test the waters. "I'm sorry to hear about Kim…" He cut her off.

"You don't know what to be sorry for…" his dark brown eyes turned to the tinted window. He must've saw something because he immediately yelled. "Get down!" then he turned to cover her with his arms. All Dee heard was the scream of some rocket propelled projectile and an explosion….then the SUV flipping going up in the air.

When the SUV finally came back to earth it landed on it's top with a crunch. The windows were shattered, that girls luggage was everywhere and blood pooled around the head of the driver. Ron reached up and unbuckled himself, making him fall out of the seat and onto the roof. "Fuck…" he groaned and straightened himself out. He looked at Dee, she was unconscious. He felt her neck for a pulse, good, it was strong. He crawled over and felt her mother's, nothing. The high Value target was dead. Great. He guessed the driver was dead, he didn't have any time to check because someone grabbed his leg and pulled him out of the wrecked vehicle.

As he was pulled out, upside down, he came face to stomach with the one person he didn't want to see, Shego. She had obviously altered her trademark outfit because her midriff was showing. Her top was sleeveless now, black fishnet ran halfway up her arms. Her gloves were now fingerless, her bottoms didn't really change at all.

"Hey Shego…Nice getup…" he heard a snarl then got a knee to his face, making his nose bleed.

"Shut up Stoppable. Kimmie isn't here anymore, no one to protect you from your bad jokes anymore." The green villainess then tossed him aside, he hit the asphalt with a sickening thud.

Shego went to the overturned vehicle, then pried the door off. "fucking great.." She muttered. "The Doc is dead.." she leaned down and pulled something from Dee's Mom's coat. "But this thing is at least safe.." She tucked it in her waist strap and walked away. Ron heard sirens then proceeded to black out.

**AN: **Longest chapter I ever wrote…fun story though, It's going to be a long one. Read and Review.

~Chris Eads


End file.
